


it's from japan!

by willowcat33



Series: ETNuary 2020! [7]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, BMC!au sort of, Colleen is a DICK to Teala, ETNuary, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Someone give her a hug, Squipped!Colleen, Squips, and some mt dew red, everyones a dick to teala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowcat33/pseuds/willowcat33
Summary: (ETNuary Day 7: Teala Dunn)In which Colleen is an asshole and abandoned her friend, and Teala is lonely, desperate, and makes a bad decision in a bathroom.
Relationships: (implied/onesided kinda? eh you'll see), The Daredevil | Roi Fabito/The Super Spy | Teala Dunn, The Super Spy | Teala Dunn & The Disco Dancer | Colleen Ballinger
Series: ETNuary 2020! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587880
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	it's from japan!

**Author's Note:**

> eyo eyy good mornin!  
> this ones a bit of a rough angsty one so be careful babes  
> tws: a bit of peer pressure, discussion of drug use (SQUIPs), bullying mentions and uhh teala's sad teala's Very Very Sad and Lonely

As she sits in the bathroom stall, alone for another lunchtime, Teala stifles her sad sobs.She steadies her breathing and, with the aid of a compact pocket mirror, fixes her eye makeup- though by now, she's learnt to wear whatever waterproof she can to make this easier.

Teala stands, brushing off her skirt with a heavy sigh as she tries to flatten it out. She tossed her used tissues in the toilet, flushing not only to get rid of those but to make it seem like she'd actually been using the loo instead of just crying in the cubicle at lunch time (again).

Then she exits the stall, slinging her backpack over her shoulders, barely registering the impact of her equipment as it quietly thumps against her back. Teala goes to wash her hands, head down- she doesn't know if anyone else is in the bathroom, but if there is, she doesn't want to interact with them. Just as she finishes drying her hands, the roar of the hand dryer dying away, she hears a pointed cough from the other side of the room.

Instinctively, she flinches away, pivoting on one foot to stare at the person currently leaning against the wall, one foot tucked up on the wall, the other flat on the floor, arms crossed other their chest.

_Colleen._ Her former best friend is stood there, smirking at her as Teala blinks- half confused, half frightened.

"Oh! Colleen. What- what are you doing here?" She asks tentatively, trying to keep the shake from her voice.

"I came to find you," Colleen states simply, raising an eyebrow as if it's an obvious answer. "Do you think I _normally_ make a habit of leaning against bathroom walls? You'd be mistaken," Colleen laughs- but not in the way Teala is (or at least used to be) used to at all. The sound sounds so _fake,_ like this Colleen isn't real at all. That's how it feels, to be honest, to Teala, all the time.

Teala shivers, unsettled, and takes a few steps backwards. "Sorry, I'll get out of here- I'm not looking for trouble!"

"Wait."

Against all of her better judgement, she pauses, eyes fixed on Colleen as she pushes off the wall, stalking up in front of Teala.

"I didn't just come here to lean on the wall and look good, Dunn, I have an offer for you," Colleen rolls her eyes, as if she's already fed up with Teala.

Teala tilts her head slightly, eyes scrunched up in confusion. "An… offer? What do you mean?"

Colleen chuckles, still unsettlingly coldly. "Let's face it, Teala- you're a loser."

Teala flinches. "Hey! I am _not-"_

Colleen cuts her off. "Dunn, someone _walked into you_ in the middle of an _empty corridor_ because they didn't notice you."

"That- that has nothing to do with this!" Teala retorts, even though she can still feel the bruise on her shoulder where they'd accidentally slammed into her.

"You didn't make the netball team even though the other candidate was the same skill level than you, but what was the kicker? Sierra has popularity, you _don't._ "

Teala's shoulders sag, curling forwards defensively as she clutches her backpack straps.

"You don't have any friends, you sit alone at lunch _every day-"_

"Only because you _left_ me," Teala points out, angry but quiet. 

Colleen takes no notice of her statement, continuing to talk over her. "And what about that Roi kid? You're still pining over him, even though he's way out of your league. He's on the track team, buddy, and he knows almost everyone here. But _you?"_ She scoffs, prodding Teala in the shoulder.

The smaller girl flinches in the pain from her bruise and Colleen's cutting words. "Look, why are you bringing this up? You told me yourself you wanted _nothing_ to do with me, you don't get to come and fuck up my day whenever you want!" She snaps, glaring, going to take a step away to get out of there.

"Because, Teals-"

" _Don't call me that."_ Teala hisses, the old nickname, once so affectionate but now cutting into her heart like a heated blade.

Colleen pauses, just for a second, before she continues. "I have a way for you to change all of that."

"...what?"

Colleen fishes around in her bag for a minute before she hooks out a small plastic bag with a grey pill in it.

Teala's eyes widen in alarm. "Colleen! I'm not going to do drugs with you in the bathroom!"

Colleen laughs. "It's not drugs, Teala, it's from Japan."

"That does _not_ mean it can't be a drug-"

"It's called a SQUIP." Colleen interrupts. "It's a quantum nanotechnology CPU- basically, you take the pill and the computer travels through your blood until it implants in your brain and tells you what to do."

"What do you mean, "tells you what to do"?" Teala asks, incredibly wary.

"Teaches you how to behave. That is, how to be _cool._ How do you think _I_ went from total loser to, well, _this?"_ She gestures to herself smugly.

_I preferred it when you were a "loser". At least we had each other then,_ Teala thinks, knowing she can't say that aloud. "With a SQUIP?"

"Bingo! It ain't cheap, couple of hundred bucks, but it's damn _worth it._ And hey, if you make the netball team and start winning competitions, you'd probably earn it back in no time."

Teala knows she shouldn't even be _considering_ this, but Colleen makes this SQUIP thingy sound so… _tempting._ She's so tired of being alone and picked on most of the time, and if this is a way out of that, maybe it's worth it? And it's most likely not dangerous- Colleen might be a bit of a bitch now, but she's alive and (supposedly) thriving. Teala bites her lip, avoiding Colleen's gaze as she considers.

"So? What do you say, Dunn?"

"...Okay."

"Okay?" 

"I'll- I'll get you the money tomorrow," Teala says, even though her gut is churning in apprehension.

Colleen smiles. " _Good._ See you here tomorrow then~" She trills, stepping past Teala and exiting the bathroom.

Teala waits for a bit, ignoring the guilt and feelings of regret before she turns and leaves as well.

She'll be fine, what could go wrong, right?

**Author's Note:**

> ay ay ay ay i hope you enjoyed this please leave a comment i loved this very much  
> <3<3<3


End file.
